


Aphelion

by gnz



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnz/pseuds/gnz
Summary: его зима так далеко, но ему всегда будет хотеться еще и еще





	Aphelion

**Author's Note:**

> недоAU по полнометражке

Раньше прятаться было проще. Скрываться, оставляя на виду: никакой лжи, неправильных улыбок, глупых оговорок или стремлений отрицать. Чистое, нескрываемое доверие, пронизанное взаимной заботой; "Ну, просто мы давно знакомы" в ответ на любые вопросы; приевшееся, ставшее слишком родным обращение — "Гино"... и будь что будет, думайте, что хотите, это все равно никому особо не нужно. И никого кроме них двоих не касается.

Когами ошибается. Его собственная катастрофа настигает внезапно, врывается дождливым январем две тысячи сто десятого года и сбивает с ног, переламывает душу напополам, безжалостно кромсает выжившие в буре кусочки — а Шинья еле успевает хватать их и склеивать один к другому. Криво, наспех, слишком неаккуратно и быстро, но без этого он не сможет — иначе потеряет себя. Всего настоящего себя, еще способного дышать. И свою сущность вместе с упрямо ускальзывающим здравым смыслом.

...Чтобы потом замкнуть уцелевшие остатки внутри и не выпускать на волю ни один из них. Когами ощущает себя сверхновой звездой, что предсмертно светится ярче тысячи Солнц — и вот-вот вспыхнет коллапсом. 

У Сасаямы Мицуру была слабость по имени Кирино Токо, ради спасения которой он был готов на все — и поплатился за это жизнью обоих. У Когами Шиньи тоже есть слабость. Давняя, противоречивая, упрямая, взбудораживающая своим пронзительным ледяным взглядом слабость, которую он в самом деле не считает убийственной, пока не пробует на вкус, каково это — заставлять себя замкнуться, чтобы спасти его. Того, кому он обязан чем-то большим, чем просто своей жизнью.

У Когами Шиньи никаких слабостей быть не должно. Именно поэтому он превращает все, что может считаться убийственным, в совершенно неконтролируемую силу. Она крушит, сжимает изнутри, чтобы потом взорваться световым потоком — и снести на пути все ей неугодное.

Он позволил возникшей из ниоткуда комете уничтожить свой спутник. Он рискует потерять равновесие, не сумев уберечь своей оси. И если он в итоге окончательно слетит со своей орбиты... то никогда не простит себе этого.

Обрывать связь кажется пыткой, но Когами видит лишь один выход, который имеет процент успешности намного выше. Добровольно сдаваться и шагать в пропасть, когда без того нелегко просто привыкнуть к появившемуся отдалению, когда ранее причиненная боль отчетливо виднеется в этих как никогда ясных, раскаленных до минус тысячи по Цельсию глазах — это как самостоятельно загонять себе в сердце кинжал, а потом медленно, с издевкой проталкивать тот все дальше, поворачивать из стороны в сторону, вытягивать и резать, резать, резать опять... 

Но он вытерпит. Знает, что сможет. И пусть только вздумается той разрушительной комете замахнуться на его последнюю слабость, заставить погаснуть тот мерцающий ледяным неоном свет, так и не заплатив за врезавшиеся в душу пыльные осколки погибшего спутника, что погнался за пролетевшим мимо астероидом... 

Только чтобы спасти свою зиму, Когами Шинья должен вести себя так, словно вспоминает о ней реже, чем в его поломанном, кровоточащем сердце наступает настоящее лето. 

Больше всего на свете он хочет быть уверенным, что его поймут без объяснений, которые, даже если бы имели место, все равно не дали бы ничего хорошего. Разве что новую порцию острой боли для обоих сразу — как можно будет потом вот так развернуться и уйти прочь? Есть ли смысл вообще теперь делать хоть что-то, если больно будет все равно? Дело даже не в нем самом. А в его личном холодном свете, к которому он больше не может прикоснуться. Словно его руки теперь превращены в шипы, будто почерневшая душа не осмеливается опорочить другую, светлую, кто бы что ни говорил. Как бы ни хотелось любому пролетевшему мимо небесному телу разрушить и закрыть собой от света, заставив погаснуть. Как бы сама Сивилла, что едва ли не берет на себя могущество всей Вселенной, ни пыталась доказать, что это может быть удачным планом... 

Для Когами Шиньи самая холодная точка на его орбите всегда будет самой горячей.

И самой отдаленной от него самого.

Лето затягивается настолько, что счет времени теряется сам по себе. Здесь, за пределами Японии, за миллионы световых лет от родных галактик все состоит из крови, пепла и дыма. Настолько удушливых и грязных, что хочется прекратить окунаться в них и просто вырваться. Повернуть время вспять. И все равно броситься вперед... 

Потому что Когами не знает путей назад. Пускай лето, о котором все так мечтают, опаляет его кожу пронизывающим ветром мнимой свободы, пускай Солнце смотрит на него янтарными глазами с сумасшедшими искрами, которые Шинья ненавидит так, что готов убивать их каждую секунду. Просто больше некуда стрелять — он уничтожил Макашиму Шого собственными руками, чтобы тот никогда не смог добраться до кого-то еще, захлебнувшись внутри души Когами Шиньи.

Но это выматывает так, что от вспыхивающего внутри жара старые шрамы снова болят, будто раны на их местах были лишь вчера. Хотя кто сказал, что они вообще заживали?.. 

Чтобы не видеть Солнца, он просто на него не смотрит. Думает, что становится им сам, раз его лето теперь никогда не заканчивается. Но представлять вместо него вечные холода — последнее спасательное упоение. То, что помогает ему не просыпаться по ночам от мучительных кошмаров или хотя бы засыпать так же быстро, как просыпаться. Заполнять пространство в голове тем голосом, который для него слаще всего на свете — и который способен заглушить речи падшей кометы с ядовитыми осколками-искрами.

А еще тот мягкий, иногда строгий и намеренно спокойный голос ни за что нельзя забывать. 

Однажды Шинья почти теряется. Подставляется под удар, как в старые времена, взвалив на чужие плечи ответственность за свою жизнь. Поступок явно из ряда безрассудных, Когами прекрасно понимает эту нехитрую истину уже давно. Но вряд ли ему стоит доставлять лишние проблемы теперь, когда все равно ничего не исправишь, а восстанавливаться понадобится не день и не два.

Приходится так и оставаться лежать под открытым звездным небом, изредка вылавливая мимолетные мерцающие крупинки, что сгорают в атмосфере. 

Когами закрывает глаза и, чувствуя себя наивным малолетним мальчишкой, хочет загадать одно-единственное, глупое, совсем невозможное и до ужаса безрассудное, как он сам, желание.

Просто встретить свою зиму еще раз.

Он знает, что потом лишь захочет еще, знает, что это только ранит вновь, знает, что потом отпускать, обрывать связь, бросать — это пытка. Поэтому будет хорошо, если в другой раз так поступит не он — а так поступят с ним. Когами же заслужил, не так ли? Этого и только этого. Самого длинного лета и самой короткой зимы во всей Вселенной. А нужен ему один парализующий лед. Больше ничего. 

Лето медленно убивает его. Толкает вперед, в грязь, в кровь, в хаос и дым, и так по кругу. Это похоже на тот самый кинжал замедленного действия, только теперь он, кажется, не один. Их словно тысячи. И режут они не только по сердцу.

Но даже несмотря на это Когами наконец-то вдыхает полной грудью. 

Солнце хотело убить его, а Вселенная лишь издевалась и смеялась, слишком близко поставив два небесных тела рядом. Хотела их столкнуть, подстроить под себя, заставить слететь с орбиты... 

А Когами ее обманул.

Он убил Солнце и стал единственной причиной собственной смерти. И одновременно с этим затерял ее в себе навсегда. А раз так — Когами готов пробежать по кругу. Он замкнут, и ничто не собьет его с пути. Теперь ему невозможно не дождаться. 

Желание на падающую звезду оказалось слишком закономерным, чтобы не сбыться. 

Время не заставляет себя ждать. Оно посылает на крыльях весну, не поддающуюся душному лету, а она с улыбкой отматывает время назад.

Вселенная, именуемая Сивиллой, так делать не умеет. Но весна по имени Цунемори Акане — да. 

Когами чувствует, как пахнет морозом, Когами начинает замерзать, Когами даже не верит, что это ему не снится в бреду. И все же есть что-то, не дающее смириться с тем, что он не дождется. Разве ему нельзя урвать хотя бы минутного поощрения за то, что он изо дня в день позволяет разрывать себя в клочья?.. 

Весна упрямо хочет обратного.

Можно.

А зима, которую он даже не узнает сразу, оказывается тоже жаждущей чего-то теплого. Если не совсем уж жаркого.

Гиноза Нобучика, в душу которого Когами так и не разучился смотреть слишком ясно, теперь просто приходит его спасать. Превращает все мучившие кинжалы в лед, из-за чего очень хочется выть то ли от счастья, то ли от боли. 

Его раздирает изнутри. Крутит в вихре из снежных хлопьев, о которых Шинья так мечтал, бьет пронзительными северными ветрами, рассыпается внутри полярным сиянием, слепит глаза острыми снежинками. Вымывает испачканную душу, пролив на нее дождь из холодной воды. Беспокоит шрамы, расчерчивая на их месте новые раны. Но Когами уже все равно. 

Приходя в себя, он решается поднять голову. И замирает, как ледяная статуя. Словно глаза, блеск которых врезается в сознание и растекается по всему телу этой морозной субстанцией, в самом деле способны превращать все живое в лед.

Гиноза Нобучика приказывает не впутывать во все это невозможно стойкую, но порой до сих пор хрупкую для них весну. Вселенная выдумывает новый парадокс. Если весна исчезнет, то не хватит и миллиардов световых лет, чтобы посчитать, когда лето и зима встретятся еще раз. 

А потом Гино улыбается так, как не улыбался никогда. И больное сердце выбрасывает в кровь весь жар за раз. Топит в ледяном океане, что должно казаться и вправду смертельным. Но Когами судорожно глотает воду. Позволяет ей проникнуть в собственную душу и делать внутри все, что только вздумается. 

Он был прав. Ему будет хотеться еще и еще. 

Зима наконец-то вступает в свои права в полной мере и сбивает с ног, обрушивая разрушительные метели. Неожиданно накрывает все своим сумасшедшим цунами, режет и поглощает в себя. И если Шинья думал, что он разучился ощущать боль, то сейчас и только сейчас ему становится действительно до бессилия больно.

Что ж, это то, что он хотел получить. Короткую зиму, песчинку времени во вселенских масштабах. А что теперь? Поквитавшись с ним, зиме, как и лету, нужно идти вперед. Покинуть вот так, ударив — но даже не изо всей силы. 

Эхо отдаляющихся шагов звучит в голове отсчетом секунд до взрыва сверхновой. 

— Гино... 

Боже правый, зачем он это делает? Его зима ведь поступает настолько закономерно и правильно, что каждое неуместное слово равноценно ударам по свежим открытым ранам. Еще неизвестно, по чьим именно.

И все равно Гиноза останавливается. Замирает, кажется. Правда, отвечать не спешит. 

Скажи же хоть что-нибудь, черт возьми... но нет, так ему, любителю испортить все на свете, и надо. После нелепого и в каком-то смысле жалкого обращения можно лишь ухудшить все еще больше. 

Гиноза шумно втягивает носом воздух и долго, с каким-то несвойственным себе облегчением выдыхает. Кажется, поворачивается и идет обратно, судя по шороху приближающихся шагов. Когда Когами снова обретает возможность на него смотреть, то даже перестает дышать. Чуть не задыхается, уловив на себе взгляд серо-зеленых льдинок. 

— Ну что еще? 

Сценарий этого Когами Шинья, отказавшийся быть перигелионом и самым предсказуемым летом, себе даже не представлял. 

Хочется, например, просто молчать, чтобы Гино недовольно фыркнул и все-таки ушел. Хочется громко расхохотаться, чтобы Гино совсем как в молодые годы раздраженно крикнул "Хватит!". Хочется быстро дернуть за рукав, или крепко взять за руку, или... что-то еще, а что делать после — уж как-то придумается само. 

— Тебе идет.

Кто-то умеет отматывать время назад, кто-то — вперед, а Когами Шинья, похоже, с рождения наделен способностью его останавливать. Потому что Гино молчит еще чересчур долго — точно так же, как молчал совсем недавно, смотря в глаза. Ощущение, будто над головой, переливаясь и мерцая, зависло целое звездное небо, еще не готовое обрушиться. Как тогда, при загадывании наивного желания наивного мальчишки, поборовшего все попытки сделать из него кого-то другого. Оставшегося самим собой — просто повзрослевшего. 

Ведь всем свойственно взрослеть, но что-то... 

— Что? Прическа?.. 

...не меняется. 

Разве Гиноза Нобучика, тот жгуче-холодный афелион и истинная зима в своей сущности, не остался точно таким же? Все тем же внутри — способным тоже шагать вперед и больше всего в мире желать встреч, наполняющих его горячим потоком из солнечного света. Упрямым в каждом своем атоме. Потому что если Нобучика изменится, то перестанет быть той точкой на орбите своей планеты, к которой последняя так стремится дотянуться.

Неужели ради этого и Гино тоже... 

— Улыбка. Тебе... идет так улыбаться.

Шинья знал, что это пытка. Отпускать, терять и забывать — он так и не научился переступать через себя и делать успехи. Ему слишком нужна зима, а зиме слишком необходимо лето. 

Вселенная не терпит таких наглецов, как он. Останавливающих обратный отсчет на последней секунде ради того, чтобы вечный жар превратился в его личный вечный лед. Но разве загадывать невозможные желания кто-то запрещал?

Гиноза, кажется, разрешает себе искренне засмеяться, впуская в собственную душу желанное тепло. А еще он сам протягивает руку вперед. Когами, глуповато улыбаясь в ответ, думает мало — и хватается за свою наконец-то наступившую зиму.

Склеивая разбитое сердце и молясь звездному небу, он желал быть ближе к своему афелиону и не желал переставать его любить. Но так уж вышло, что его зима хотела и не хотела того же.

Зато отчетливо понятно одно: своего Когами Шинья теперь точно не упустит.

Даже если придется бежать на край Вселенной.


End file.
